pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Council of Water Sheep
Council of Water-Sheep was the superior Church's agency, which consisted of the three wisest sheep. Originally, Felix tried to fill Water Sheep's Church with many sheep, but most of them escaped or died. Only these three got stuck under the roof and eventually became advisors to Pewds. They were the highest acolytes to Water-Sheep and probably were somehow bonded with him. Telling Pewds only jeb_ himself's will. The Council of Sheep was shown to possess supernatural control over the weather, as seen when Pewds asked them for thunder during a rainstorm, and it crashed down a few seconds later, though this may be jeb_'s power being channeled through them. They undoubtedly also had the power to read the future and warn PewDiePie of events before they happen, like when they predicted PeePee PooPoo's great betrayal by bringing a pig into the same waterfall as them, causing Felix to fall into the water twice, and striking PeePee PooPoo's memorial with thunder. They then tried to warn him of the urgency of the situation when one of them turned red. It is also very likely that they will benefit from a control over the characters' lives, or in any case that they will be able to prevent Water Sheep who necessarily has this power, like the time when Marzia broke a piece of glass in the water sheep church and that Marzia drowned a few minutes later on the other survival world, this also mean that Water Sheep's power can work on other Minecraft worlds. Sven would hang out with them sometimes inside Water Sheep's Church. Overthrowing and Death After Felix's battle with Feigi at his summer house, before faking his own death, Feigi lied to Felix about working for Water Sheep. When Felix entered the Church, he pointed the bow at the Council, then said the last words that the Council has ever heard: After this, Felix shot the members of the Council to death; thus, Felix turned antagonist for the first time in his Minecraft series. A beetroot monument was built in the Church -allowing a new Council to reign over the sacred land, nicknamed the Council of Beetroot by fans. Resurrection Later, in Part 37, a sacrifical sheep appeared near the Giant Meatball and told Felix there was a way to bring back Council of Water Sheep. This was to sacrifice him in the same way Water Sheep was killed. After several attempts, he finally got his sacrifice. The sacrifice spawned Evil Watersheep, seeking to kill Felix. Felix defeated him. After the hard battle with Water Sheep was finished, he went back to the church and found the Council of Water Sheep inside, although their colors had been reversed. Trivia *Council of Sheep could be a Minecraft analogue of Papal Conclave or Synod, like Water Sheep is an analogue of Jesus Christ. *Pewds might have a one sided relationship with the Blue Sheep *The three Sheep's colors are reminiscent of the Swedish flag motive displayed all over Pewds' house, implying that unlike the Norwegian jeb_. they are of Swedish descent. *Currently, they are one of most powerful beings in Broland, because Water Sheep's power channels through them. *In PewDiePie's latest video with Marzia, she broke the glass holding the council in place, allowing the Blue Sheep to be free. The Blue Sheep may have stayed there due to Felix possibly restoring a backup of his world. *In the Married in Minecraft Epicly episode, the Blue Sheep is shown to be red. This is because of an evoker which was part of the raid on Pewds' base in the previous episode.. *It is highly possible that when they pushed Felix into the water, they were trying to warn him about the great King PeePee PooPoo betrayal. *It is said that when the blue sheep turned red, it was Water Sheep warning PewDiePie about the dangers of redstone, which later lead to Sven's BF's death. *Evokers changing a blue sheep to red is a reference to The Age of Empires where priests could convert enemies onto their side by changing their blue clothing to red. This could possibly mean that at least the blue sheep had became corrupt. *It was thought that Felix killed the Council cause he thought the Feigi is sent by them, but as shown in episode 34, Feigi is alive and he is the one that controlling the Council of Beet, Suggesting that killing the Council of Water Sheep was part of his plan all along and that the water Sheep's Council was innocent. *The Council of Water Sheep is the only group or council that haven't killed or hurt anyone, other than the Fricking Chamber villagers. *The middle sheep council member, who is formerly blue, turned red as a sign of warning not only a warning on the dangerous of redstone, it is also a warning about the dangerous of beetroots, of which Pewds unjustifiably ignored. *The Council may have become corrupt after the middle sheep turned red. Gallery 2840f00592e7885cc2129bcd235d1126.jpg|Gorgeous fan art Council of Water Sheep church_of_watersheep_by_bright_goat_dddbw9a-pre.jpg|Fan art of Water Sheep being worshipped pbhm9v8ovmf31.jpg|Fan art of Council of water Sheep chilling Council of Water Sheep.png|Council of Water Sheep looking at pewds 5s0sw4oah3f31.png|Fan art 9pd9s0wwv0n31.jpg|Fan art of Pewds overthrowing council of water sheep edph7r1cdom31.jpg|Council of Watersheep with Watersheep Category:Minecraft Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Sheeps Category:Alive